


The Scorpion Prince

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Disney - Fandom, The Princess and the Frog
Genre: Multi, Other, no live action remake please, so deserves a series and sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Naveen's adorable baby brother comes to visit. Tiana likes him and Ralphie likes her, maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Kudos: 48





	1. Bad Little Love and You're Mine

Louisiana weather changed seasons each day of the week. Monday was boiling hot, Tuesday was raining to floods, Wednesday was gloomy and chilly, Thursday was a perfect spring day and Friday started out the right amount of cool. Prince Naveen held onto his umbrella and held a second one as he walked to his wife’s office.

  
“Tiana, my paixao,” Naveen knocked before letting himself into the room. His smile dropped at the nightmarish scene before him.

  
Princess Tiana, his beloved wife, was kissing the top of Prince Ralphie, his seven-year-old brother’s, head. The boy gleamed the sappiest smile at his strikingly beautiful sister-in-law.

  
“There, all better now. Morning, bae.” Tiana said as her hand rested on Ralphie’s curly hair.

  
“Morning, hope I’m not interrupting.” Naveen said with a narrowed look at this child-brother.

  
“Oh no, just triple checking the produce order. I swear if they give us the small strawberries again…” Tiana said shuffling her paperwork.

  
Raphie took Tiana’s hand in his own, “Melar Tiana, I promise to talk some sense into them.”

  
Tiana smiled, “Why thank you very much, Ralphie.”

  
“Really?” Naveen scoffed. Tiana didn’t noticed Ralphie’s annoyed look before smiling angel-like at Tiana again.

  
“Franralpho, go to breakfast.” Naveen said, pushing the door wide open, “The grownups need to talk.”

  
“Okay, I’ll wait til they get here.” Ralphie said, stepping closer to Tiana.

  
Tiana put on a pretend hurt face, “Oh, you don’t want to try my omelet and grits? They have orange juice waiting for you.”

  
“Fresh squeezed?” Ralphie asked very seriously.

  
“Of course.” Tiana promised.

  
“Until later, melar Tiana.” Ralphie said with a bow. Naveen rolled his eyes. Ralphie shot his tongue out as he walked form Tiana’s gaze.

  
Naveen closed the door and put the umbrellas on the side of the desk. “So he’s still here? We can ship him home by post you know.”

  
“Naveen!” Tiana laughed.

  
“It’s tiny, it will cost two stamps!” Naveen said walking to stand behind her freshly relaxed hair.

  
“Stop playing, he’s a sweetie to have around.” The princess slash restaurant owner slash four-star New Orleans chef stated.

  
“Oh yes, so sweet.” Naveen mumbled as he began to massage his wife’s shoulders. 

  
Tiana leaned back, whistling a moan of happiness.

  
“But I’m sweeter, right?” Naveen asked, hoping he didn’t sound too needy.

  
“Uh-huh, sure.” Tiana said, feeling her muscles jellify in the best ways.

  
“Glad you think so, we need to let the boy know that for sure.” Naveen said gravely.

  
Tiana pulled his hand forward and hung onto them. “Mister, you’re sounding a teensy bit jealous of that child.”

  
“No, no, no, no that’s ridiculous.” Naveen lowered his head, avoiding her minefield hair, and rest his chin on her shoulder.

  
“Yes it is.” Tiana said, turning around to peck his cheek. 

  
“I know you love me, but we must crush his hopes before he takes me out of the picture.” Naveen warned.

  
“Alright, you haven’t had your coffee yet.” Tiana said pushing him off. “Go fill up before the early birds get here.”

  
“As you desire, my prottoete.” Naveen said, bowing deeper than Ralphie. Tiana decided to call his silliness ‘cute’ and move on with the more important tasks of her day.  
Charlotte LaBouf sat with Prince Ralphie at her usual table. The restaurant wouldn’t be open for another hour and Charlotte liked her exclusive pass to enter whenever.  
“Little boy, the way you hold your fork and butterknife is so dog-gone precious I cannot-“ Charlotte said, covering her giggling lips.

  
“Thank you, Ms. LaBouf.” Raphie said with his pinky up.

  
“Refill, Charlotte?” Naveen asked with a cup of espresso.

  
“Oh no thank you, I’ll never walk straight.” Charlotte said.

  
“I’ll take hers, Brother-mine.” Ralphie said with a hand raised.

  
“No. This is mine.” Naveen said, sipping down the hot, bitter liquid. “You’re clear enough with the cuppa.”

  
Charlotte stopped paying attention when the boys began speaking in Maldoinian. She picked up random nouns here and there from frequent talks with Naveen but not enough. She read her magazine’s short story while they chatted.

  
If she did understand Maldionian she would hear them say;

  
“Stop pestering Tiana. She’s a grown woman and too much for you, brother.” Naveen said.

  
Raphie placed his fork and butter knife down, “I say she has too much good for you, old man. I’m going to be king and Tiana should be my queen.”

  
“Over my cold body, infant!” 

  
“Dear Tiana is pretty and smart and perfect just like me! She should be my wife, not yours!” Ralphie said passionately. 

  
“Franralpho, you cannot woo a woman after she’s met me. I will leave the rest of the world alone and Tiana shall have me. Hunt another, baby brother.” Naveen said, picking up the unfinished breakfast plate.

  
Ralphie glared at his brother, then his eyes cooled. The boy’s eyes welded up with tears and he whined.

  
“Oh, sweetie-pie what’s the matter?” Charlotte asked, pulling Ralphie to her bosom. 

  
“Naveen’s called me a bad word!” Ralphie said, crying on Charlotte’s white, plush chest.

  
Charlotte swapped her magazine at Naveen. She mouthed ‘How dare you!’ and he tried to explain but Ralphie wailed louder. The younger brother sneered between cries. Naveen excused himself and considered he may have poked the hornet’s nest.

  
Regardless! He would defend his marriage against the sneaky little scorpion!

  
Louis the trumpet-playing alligator loved riding the streetcars. The lazy ride down the tree-lined streets of tall human-buildings; so smooth. Sadly other humans, beside Tiana and Naveen who could speak with their scaly friend, did not enjoy riding the streetcars with a three-hundred pound alligator. 

  
“Somebody’s gotta fix these streets.” Louis said as he and Tiana hopped over stone-breaking tree roots.

  
“I gotta believe they will with that tax raise.” Tiana said wryly. 

  
The iron gates locked behind them, Louis went around the porch for his home-pool. Tiana walked up the steps wondering why the lights were off in every window.  
Tiana opened the door and noticed a purple flower on the floor. The ‘Diamond’ flower that she’d seen during brief trips to see cousins in the country.

  
Her first thought was her husband never sweeps properly, and then she realized he was trying to do something romantic. She put her umbrella and coat on the rack and turned on a light. She saw a trail of the purple flowers going into the kitchen.

  
“Naveen? Sweetheart, I thought we discussed family-making on weekends. Friday still counts as a weekday.” Tiana said, smiling despite the previous discussion.  
“He never listens, you know.” Ralphie said as he lit the candles on the table.

  
“Ralphie honey, be careful with that match.” Tiana said, turning on the dinning room lights.

  
“Wait, no!” Her brother-in-law groaned as Tiana saw the primly dressed dinner he was setting up by candlelight. She wondered where he got such a good looking meal from and guessed leftovers from the night’s rush.

  
“The dark room really sets the mood, melar Tiana. Please turn the lights back off.” Ralphie asked as he pulled a chair out for her.

  
“Uhh, no, young man. This is a marvelous dinner and I want to see it all.”

  
Ralphie’s face bloomed into a smile. “Thank you, gracious Tiana.”

  
“You are a one for setting up a little date for me and your brother.” Tiana said, sitting in the chair.

  
Ralphie chuckled, “Melar Tiana, we have things to discuss.”

* * *

I love this Disney movie, and it should have more attention. I myself am from New Orleans so I'm tempted to just jump the characters into this time period. However the charm is in their old-time euphemisms. More magic to come. Honestly I have a bunch of little ideas so they may be the first of many.

Okay, I used a little Portuguese and made up words for Maldonian. So much fun. Hope you liked this. I like comments. 


	2. Naughty Lilies and Lures

Ralphie set up a romantic dinner for two; him and his lovely Princess Tiana. Though Tiana was technically in love and married to his dumb old brother Naveen that would be fixed. Princess Tiana liked the finer things in life, despite her crummy childhood roots, so she’d see the greatness in Ralphie.

  
“Ralphie, this is fine dinner you set up.” Tiana said, eating the heart-shaped soufflé he ordered.

  
“I know, and I promise I’d treat you like this every night if you were my princess.” Ralphie said with a hand over his heart.

  
“Ahh. I would be so lucky but I’m not the girl for you.” Tiana said, cutting the soufflé heart’s heart so the center crumbled. 

  
“Tiana, you are the only girl deserving of Maldonia’s throne. Naveen’s holding you back, come with me and we’ll rule out country with a golden fist.” Ralphie said with a fork to the air.

  
Tiana pushed his fork holding hand down. “Young man, don’t talk like that about family or anyone. You can go to bed now.”

  
“But I’m not tired.” Ralphie whined.

  
“Bed. Now.” Tiana said with a firmly pointing to the stairs.

  
Ralphie wanted to protest, instead he nodded and got out of his seat. “Yes, my princess. Will you tuck me in?”

  
“We’ll see. March.” Tiana said, gently spanking him to move on.

  
The young prince left and Tiana picked up the plates and silverware. She was polishing dishes when Tiana heard the front door open. Naveen called, she said ‘kitchen’ and she knew she heard him say ‘of course’.

  
“Hey, where you been?” Tiana asked as he kissed her cheek.

  
“Ughh, Charlotte wanted to talk and talk at me. Nonsense. What’s in this?” Naveen asked, dipping a finger in the soufflé.

  
“Leftovers from little Ralphie’s dinner date. Yeah, the boy might have caught feelings, but he’ll meet someone on the playground soon enough.” Tiana said, drying off her hands.

  
“I don’t blame the child for having exquisite taste,” Naveen said cupping Tiana’s chin, “but I will end this disillusion before he embarrasses me- I mean us- any further.”

  
“Bae, we can talk to him in the morning.” Tiana hugged his small waist and rested her chin on his wider chest, “I missed you today.”

  
Naveen smiled widely as he pulled his wife closer. Tiana didn’t hear or feel him unbutton the back of her dress but felt the garment slip off with the softest of thuds.

  
“That’s a very pretty scarf, melar Tiana.” Ralphie said at breakfast.

  
Naveen chuckled as Tiana blushed and shot him a warning look. “Thank you, Ralphie. We still need to talk about a few things.”

  
“I know. Brother, we want you out.” Ralphie said as Tiana put jam on his toast.

  
Naveen scoffed, “Your imagination is truly amazing.”

  
“Boys. Ralphie, this is what I’m talking about.” Tiana placed her hand in Naveen’s as she said, “I’m happily married so it could never work out between us. And that is no reason to disrespect your brother at any time.”

  
Ralphie scrunched his face but then exhaled and nodded. “Brother, I am sorry for treating you curtly. Tiana I hear your words and understand your commitment.”

  
“Thank you, honey bun.” Tiana said, she looked at Naveen with an ‘I told you I was right and he just needed a talking to’ face.

  
 _However my love is the fire of a thousand suns and it will outlive Naveen and his many whore diseases!_ , Ralphie thought as he crunched on the toast Tiana fixed.

  
City Park had bright blue skies that day so Tiana and Naveen took the morning off. Naveen wanted a picnic with his wife and ukulele but the cuddling was constantly interrupted with Ralphie announcing every strange American attraction.

  
“That is fried chicken, though you haven’t really tried it until you’ve had mine.” Tiana explained as Ralphie held onto her arm.  
“I bet. What’s that thing?” Ralphie said pointing to a tall man in a decadent dress.

  
“That is a Lady of the City, mind your manners and don’t comment on her stubble.” Tiana said, holding onto her sunhat as the wind picked up.  
“What are those?” Ralphie asked pointing to wooden swans near the lake’s port.

  
“Those are paddle boats. Lottie bought one a few years back and painted hers pink.” Tiana said with a roll of her eyes.

  
“I wanna go on one! Please, please, please!” Ralphie said, his big hazel eyes staring into Tiana’s honey brown eyes.

  
Tiana waved from the shore as Ralphie and Naveen kicked the paddle boats in the lake. They looked dandy as a Christmas card. Tiana had chosen the sinful Family Planning aids for the first few years of her restaurant, but her heart warmed at Naveen laughing with a small child.

  
“You can’t sink me without us both drowning.” Naveen warned as he smiled and waved.

  
“Relaxar, Naveen. I just wanna have fun with you until I go back to the palace. I miss you there.” Ralphie said.

  
“Really? I don’t remember us talking outside of Te Fiti Day or Fifth Spirit Eve.” Naveen admitted, though he remembered having dates on both occasions.

  
“Even those brief times I liked spending with you, irmão mais velho.” Ralphie said, fluttering his eyelashes.

  
“I see. Well. Should we get Snowballs? It’s candy juice on ice.” Naveen suggested.

  
The New Orleans Princess watched children jump from the swan paddleboats onto the short pier. Tiana thought she wouldn’t have to search long for Naveen since was the only adult coming off. She didn’t see him, nor another place they could’ve gotten off from.

  
Tiana felt a grab at her legs and saw a wet Ralphie clinging to her dress.

  
“Baby, what’s happened?” Tiana pulled out handkerchief and dried his face.

  
“I fell off the boat! It went sideways and I couldn’t reach the bottom.” Ralphie said, breathing fast.

  
“You’re alright, you’re alright.” Tiana said, hugging him and rubbing his curls. “How did your brother let this happen? Where is he?”

  
“I didn’t see him. He didn’t hear me when I yelled.” Ralphie said, using the handkerchief to dry his coat.

  
A worry swirled in Tiana’s stomach. She beat it down and told herself to stay rational.

  
“Excuse me, sir.” Tiana said to the main behind the ticket booth. “Did you see the tall man who went on the boat trip a minute back?”

  
“Can’t say I did, ma’am. Wait, there was a tall fella walking with these two girls. Blondes.” The ticket clerk said.

  
“No. That wouldn’t be him. Thank you kindly.” Tiana said, she took Ralphie’s hand and looked around the park.

  
They went home after half an hour of looking. Tiana would’ve looked longer if not for Ralphie asking for new dry clothes. Thanks to Louisiana sun his clothes dried in a minute but the interior was still goopy.

  
Ralphie napped in his room, spent from his harrowing adventure. Tiana called the restaurant but no one saw her husband there. She called the La Bouf manor and a few other friends but no Naveen.

  
“Where would he go?” Louis asked, rubbing his claws together in worry.

  
“He could’ve gone anywhere, but why leave without saying? Why leave Ralphie scared in the park alone?” Tiana fretted, walking back and forth.

  
“Oh lordy, what if this is a prince-napping? What if they send us his playing fingers in an envelope? What was the last thing he said to me?” Louis reached for a chair, which creaked under his mass of scales.

  
“Ok, no more penny-dreadfuls for you, Lou Lou.” Tiana said, praying the gator wasn’t on the money.

  
“Oh sure, take that from me too! Why Lord?” Louis asked, looking up at the ceiling.

  
“No. No. We are not getting all up in airs tonight.” Tiana said, rubbing her temples. “We’ll wake up early tomorrow and look around again. He’ll come home… so I can whip with for giving us all a fright.”

  
Louis was still upset so he slept on his indoors pillow next to Ralphie’s bedside. Tiana was down the hall from them in her bed. She sat with the lamp on while holding her wedding ring. She had chosen to wear it on a chain to protect it from cooking hazards. No one could see it, strangers might’ve given her stares, but she felt it over her lungs every day.

  
Tiana remembered her first wedding; she was five-inches tall, green and happy to marry froggy Naveen in a swamp. The magical, close to death adventure they went on was entirely his stupid, crowned fault and dammit if seeing him as a nasty little toad was probably the only way she’d ever learn he was the beautiful man she’d fall in love with. After all that and more, Tiana was very happy with how her life turned out. She didn’t regret kissing that frog on the first night. He’d been such a good husband since and she was blessed to have his heart.

  
As she looked at the empty side of her bed a trickle of doubt went down her mind. Tiana hated imagining he’d betray what they had for a loose fling. She hated how the doubt made her feel small and disposable. She kept what she depended on from other people to be short lists; after making him her husband she let Naveen’s list get a tiny bit longer. Share responsibilities of the restaurant, the house, the family, the Louis and her emotional attention and other joy.

  
I will roast him like a hog if there’s another girl involved, Tiana thought as she turned off the lamp light.  
Lightly asleep Tiana felt something cold and wet touch her back. She drowsily thought it was rainy wind through the open window and yawned awake.

  
“Tiana, my love, we need to talk.”

  
Tiana pinched the bridge between her eyes. “At this late hour, Mister you are going to hear a lot of talk from me.”

  
The waitress-turned princess-turn renowned chef turned the lamp back on and did not see her husband in their bedroom.

  
She heard his whistle and looked down to see a familiar frog face.

  
“No. No. No.” Tiana said, slapping her palm to her forehead.

  
“Yes, I know, brings back old times. But I can say this time is not my fault.” Frog Naveen smiled with sparkling teeth.


End file.
